


Oblivion follows me

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry Sam, Im a SamGirl, POV Sam Winchester, Repeating Topic, Sam Has Issues, Sam jumps into cage, Short, oblivion, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Ob•liv•i•onNoun.The state of being completely forgotten or unknown."His name will fade into oblivion"-Seprate times Oblivion creeped up on Sam and told him to follow him to an eternity of peace.Short poem with the POV of Sam Winchester. Most characters are only mentioned  (as it is a poem).





	

_I had my lovers blood on my forehead and her body burnt on my roof._   
_Oblivion threatened to creep in, but I pushed him away – slowly but surely._

 

_I had my dad favourite drink in my hand and my brother weeping over his death._   
_Oblivion patted my shoulder and whispered words into my ear, but I once again pushed him away._

 

_I had my brothers lifeless body in my lap and I girl with white eyes chuckling behind me._   
_Oblivion grabbed my hand and told me to run away with him but I declined repeatedly._

 

_I had to choose between my family or the way I thought was right._   
_Oblivion told me to pick neither and I punched him in the face._

 

_I had the guilt of starting the apocalypse and a furious brother by my side._   
_Oblivion soothed me and I almost followed him to eternity_

 

_I had the number of family members killed by me going up and Lucifer in my dreams_   
_Oblivion looked much better then what I had, but I had to fix my mistake_

 

_I had control of the mighty archangel Lucifer and my brother was half dead in front of me_   
_Oblivion looked at me and smiled with a menacing smile, putting out his hand for me to follow_

_I looked up at him and smiled back._

_I fell into oblivion with a smile on my face._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm always interested in feedback/criticism, so please if you aren't busy - leave a comment! Merry Christmas / Hanukkah / whatever you celebrate! Have a great day


End file.
